


Slower

by DustToDust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take it easy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slower

**Author's Note:**

> Just smut. Nothing else.

"Easy," Clint coaxes even though 'easy' is damn near the last thing in his own mind. He keeps his voice low an even though, his hands firm and unmoving. "Just hold still."

Pietro makes a noise. Somewhere between pained and frustrated that makes Clint want to laugh if he weren't so damn captivated by the sight of the man. Pietro's shaking on his hands and knees. His head bowed low, almost all the way to the bed as he shakes and pants under Clint. Sweat beads up along his hairline and glistens on the long line of his bare back.

Clint lays his hand flat on the base and strokes up nearly into his hair. Long, soothing strokes that he used to use on skittish colts to ease them. Both for Pietro's sake and his own, because the man is a fucking _vice_ around his dick and if Clint doesn't get a hold of himself soon he's going to come right now.

"Clint," Pietro's voice is guttural as he squirms against the one hand Clint's using to keep him still. He was beyond coherent words even before Clint got his fingers out of him, and he's not doing much better now.

"Come on. Take it slow for once," Clint moves and folds himself over Pietro's back. Feels that shaking against his chest and licks the salt from the man's neck. He moves his hand from Pietro's back around to his front. Wrapping it around the straining erection he finds there just as he thrusts forward slightly. "Enjoy this."

It's cruel. Clint knows that Pietro doesn't experience time the same way, and that slow is probably actually hurting him. The noises he makes as Clint slowly fucks him are too good though. Harsh and needy as the man does his best to hold still. Wanting --no, _needing_ \-- Clint's dick in him too much to not try to hold still.

Clint's fingers glide over the hard dick slowly. Keeping pace with his own languid thrusts. Going slower than even he wants to, but the way Pietro just looses it is worth it.

Pietro swears and begs. Clint can only catch half of it over his own groans, and can only understand a fraction of it. Pietro's not just shaking now. He's _vibrating_ and Clint adds his own curses to the mix because vibration added to anything tends to be mindblowing.

"Oh fuck!" Clint thrusts forward, until he's all the way in Pietro and the way the man's body is moving makes him shudder too damn close to coming. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Clint bites at the skin under his teeth and strokes faster. Twisting his hand too fast even with the slickness that's on his hand, but Pietro _bucks_ into it with a loud whine. Sounds dripping from his mouth that are too inconsistent to be words in any language. He breaks and moves then, and Clint can't stop him this time. Doesn't really want to anymore as Pietro moves back to meet him.

A hand reaches back to grip the back of his head, fingers pulling at the short strands of his hair as his face is pressed into Pietro's shoulder demandingly. Clint stops nipping and opens his mouth to bite hard. Sinking his teeth into the meat of his shoulder, and it's like a switch getting flipped.

Pietro goes utterly still in a way he hasn't all night, and Clint tightens his grip. Fucks into him as hard as he can manage as the man comes. Feeling it over his hand and around his own dick as Pietro gets even tighter, and that's perfect. More than perfect as Clint's shout gets muffled against Pietro as he follows closely behind him. Feeling like he's coming his brains out as the man goes boneless under him.

Pietro grunts in protest as Clint's weight comes fully down on him, but Clint's still too blissed out to care. It turns pleased anyway when Clint nuzzles into his bitten shoulder. Tongue flicking out over the white marks that are already flushing red and purple in a bruise that won't last two minutes even when he starts to suck at the skin to make it bigger.

They're both panting when Clint eventually rolls them to their sides. Pietro a loose sprawl of limbs that land more on him than the bed with a tired mumble that Clint grins at before settling down as well. Quick to follow the other into a light doze that he knows is going to end as soon as Pietro gets enough energy for another round.


End file.
